Oswald's Tale of Slenderman
by ElvenAC14
Summary: Oswald and Mickey are camping outside at night. Oswald begins to tell a scary tale to Mickey, how do you think Mickey would react? This is based on a picture I found by Simplistic-Elegance on deviantart. The picture was called, "Slender Story".
1. Chapter 1

**_Oswald's Tale of Slenderman_**

**_by ElvenAC14_**

Mickey and Oswald were camping in a nearby forest. It was getting very dark, the stars barely shown behind the clouds and the moon shown its bright full shape. The camp fire flickered as the two brothers sat, toasting marshmallows.

"Gee, this is a fine night." Mickey said.

"It's perfect for camping." Oswald smiled. Then he smirked sneakily, "Wanna hear a story?"

Mickey gave him a blank stare, "Oz, you tell me these stories every time we go camping. They aren't even scary anymore."

Oswald's ears drooped, "Okay, I guess you heard of it anyway…I guess I'm the only one who's scared. Especially after, well, you know…"

Mickey, like a child, let his marshmallow melt away and drop to the ground as he looked up at his brother in curiosity. "What? What do I know?"

"Haven't you heard? It was all over the news! Even Goofy heard of…_him_."

"Tell me, Oz! Who's _him_?"

"You mean you never heard of the Slenderman?" Oswald said, in a fake gasp.

Mickey paused, and then muttered, "The Slenderman?"

"Yes, Slenderman." Oswald said. "But, I better not tell you what happened, it would ruin the night for you."

"Tell me! Tell me!" Mickey exclaimed, very excited.

Oswald grinned, "Years ago, on this very night, two toon children wandered into the woods. It was getting very dark, so dark that they couldn't find their way back home. One of them started to feel like someone was following them, but when the child looked back, he saw nobody there."

Mickey was listening closely while chewing his fingernails and shaking like he was in cold water.

"Then, they decided to split up to find their way out. One of came back, but the other one didn't. So, the child decided to go back into the woods to find his friend, only to find his shoes in the mud. He heard a slight static, growing louder, and louder and LOUDER! Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder. And you know what happened next?"

Mickey was cringing now, "What?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"What?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes! Yes! What happened to the boy?!" Mickey yelled.

The fire went out and Oswald snuck behind Mickey. Oswald reached around his brother, "The Slenderman…GOT HIM!"

Oswald squeezed Mickey and Mickey screamed like a little girl. Oswald fell to the floor laughing, while Mickey stared down at Oswald, very mad at him.

"That wasn't funny…" Mickey said, wiping little specks of tears in his eyes. "Let's get the fire started."

Oswald was trying to breathe, "Oh-O-Okay. Hahaha-Oooh-Oh boy! Ha!" Oswald looked behind Mickey and went pale, "M…M-M-Mick?"

"Yeah?" Mickey said.

"L-L-Look b-behind y-y-you…" Oswald squeaked, pointing behind this brother.

Mickey only scoffed, "You think I'm going to fall for that again?"

"J-Just turn around…"

"Alright! I will turn around, but there is no-" Mickey looked behind and saw a faceless man staring at him. The faceless man tilted his head to the right and tentacles came out of his back.

Mickey ran, "AAAHH! IT'S THE SLENDERMAN!" Oswald followed after Mickey, he was screaming and running.

All of a sudden, one of the tentacles reached forward and grabbed Mickey by the foot and started pulling. Oswald looked back; his fear was now washed away by anger. His brother instincts kicked in, he took out his remote and zapped the tentacle. Slenderman gave a muffled groan; two other tentacles lunged forward and grabbed Mickey on the throat.

Oswald was now furious, "Get away from him, you monster!" Oswald rushed forward and kicked Slenderman in the face. "Mickey, use your brush!"

Mickey gagged, "Are you sure it would work?"

"Positive!" Oswald gasped; Slenderman had him by the throat.

Slenderman threw Mickey on the ground and focused on Oswald. All the tentacles wrapped around his prey and started squeezing the rabbit to death. Then, Slenderman had a change in plans. He started to pull Oswald apart, Oswald yelled in pain as he felt himself getting stretched forcefully by the tentacles.

Mickey held up his brush, "Slenderman, it's time to say goodbye!" Thinner came out of the brush and Slenderman melted into nothing. Slenderman didn't even have a chance to speak before he was nothing but a green substance on the ground. Oswald fell onto the grass.

"That was a close one." Oswald huffed.

Mickey smiled, "Let's get inside the tent."

"Gladly…"


	2. Epilogue

**_Oswald's Tale of Slenderman_**

**_by ElvenAC14_**

_Epilogue_

It was one week later; Mickey had gone back to his world, while Oswald started dealing with troubles of his own.

"I gotcha' now, you cute little bunny rabbit. I will never let you go! I want to play with you, I want to hug you, and I just love you. You are the cutest rabbit I have ever seen, my little, struggling friend!"

"Hey! Let me go! What are you anyway?!" Oswald struggled and kicked, but the tentacles held him in a tight hug.

"My name is Splendor Man. I'm not into capturing children or bunnies, I'm into helping them and playing with them!" Splendor Man giggled.

"Well…I want to go back home…"

"But this time, I want to capture you since you were so mean to my brother." Splendor Man said. "Even though he wasn't nice, you two shouldn't have turned him into thinner! So I felt like, as a brother, I should do something about it and now you're here with me! We shall play together, forever!"

"Oh no…" Oswald groaned. He stopped struggling and let the tentacles pull him closer into a tighter hug.

"Now how about a nice, shiny, balloon?" Splendor Man laughed as balloons appeared all around the grumpy, lucky rabbit.

"I really don't like this…"


End file.
